


Thank You

by fanta_jess



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Hoseok is a cutie, M/M, for good reasons, i love kiho, just pure fluff i'm telling you, kihyunnie is as well, milk addiction?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 05:04:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15767172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanta_jess/pseuds/fanta_jess
Summary: Kihyun was surprised by the behavior of his boyfriend, but in the end it was just Hoseok being Hoseok...





	Thank You

 

Kihyun was surprised that Hoseok had been away from him since they had arrived home after a long day at work, when normally he would be trying to pull Kihyun with him so they would both hug each other to sleep. A noise echoed from the kitchen, making Yoo get out of bed and walk to the location of noise, encountering a little different scene.

\- Ahhh Hoseok hyung? - Kihyun said when seeing that the older man stopped drinking the milk from the glass to look at him. - Do you like milk that much? - he asked, watching the older man make a sound to agree.

\- Am i okay with this? It's not like i particularly like this... - Hoseok stated looking at the glass of milk while he doubted why he was drinking milk.

\- I mean... you're drinking milk like a kid in pre-school. - Kihyun admitted while Hoseok agreed slowly.

\- It's not like i particularly like milk, but... I want to become even bigger! -  Hoseok said excitedly as he set the glass with milk on top of the table.

\- WHAT? Do you want to get even bigger? I mean... are you still growing? - it was a question that frightened Kihyun... Hoseok was already a little taller than him, why grow more?

\- IT'S A MIRACLE! I can feel that i can grow once more... - Hoseok's animation calmed down a little when he sighed and looked at the floor. He started explaining himself. - It's because... i get seriously annoyed when i see you standing next to Hyungwon... 1m83cm right? He looks really nice next to you... - Hoseok revealed, leaning against the table as Kihyun began to prepare a cup of coffee while thinking that, the real reason Hoseok was drinking milk was because he was jealous of Hyungwon’s height. - That's why i'm going to defeat him. - Kihyun received a scary look from the older man, seconds before he started drinking milk again, but this time, completely forgetting the glass and drinking straight from the package.

\- So that's why you're doing this? - Kihyun asked, starting to laugh as he remembered all the times that Hoseok took things too seriously, making him sweeter than he already was. - You really look like a kid straight out of pre-school.

\- Stop laughing. - Hoseok said as he stopped drinking milk and looked at Kihyun angrily while the latter continued to laugh, just stopping to say "okay" - You say ok, but you continue to laugh. - The older said, even more irritated as he watched his boyfriend struggle to stop laughing little by little, just to look at the cup of coffee he had in his hands.

\- I want to grow a little more too... can you pour me some? I would like coffee au latte. - Kihyun asked, handing the cup towards his boyfriend.

\- You're cute just the way you are... - Hoseok tried to persuade the younger one, who just smiled and motioned for him to pour milk into the coffee. - More?

\- More... - Kihyun replied with a faint smile on his face, as he watched the black coffee turn a lighter color.

\- You’ll tell me when to stop, right? - Hoseok asked without needing an answer as he looked intently at the glass that was beginning to fill up with milk.

\- That’s enough. - Kihyun said a few seconds later, seeing Hoseok halt his movements in the same second and put the package on top of the kitchen table. - A miracle has occurred... - the younger one said with a smile on his face as he stared at the coffee au latte.

\- What’s a miracle? That i haven't spilled anything? - Lee asked looking at his boyfriend, confused.

\- Nope... I was able to witness the moment coffee became coffee au latte, next to the person that i love... for me, this is a miracle. -  Kihyun said looking away from the cup and looking at his boyfriend who was astonishd. - I never thought a future like this would be possible, much less a miracle . - Kihyun's words were touching Hoseok's heart. When he was little, he never thought he would meet Kihyun and fall in love with a boy. - Hey, Hoseok hyung... thank you. To say this while looking directly at you is embarrassing. - Hoseok approached Kihyun when he saw him move away from him, just to hug him from behind.

\- Don't thank me. It's just our normal everyday life together. - Hoseok said as he squeezed Kihyun in his arms.

\- Even so, i'll thank you. There's not a day when i'm not grateful to be by your side. - Kihyun said blushing before looking at his boyfriend over his shoulder. The youngest set the cup down, turning to hug Hoseok before joining their lips in a light kiss. - As expected, i think it's better if you don't grow more. Don't you think it's easier to kiss this way? - The little boy asked with his face close to Hoseok’s, beginning to get nervous. - I really like kissing you... - he confessed, feeling his face get warmer. He must have been red, but it got worse when Hoseok came back to hold him tighter.

\- I wanted to give my baby boy a tight hug. And also wanted to tell him that he will be very happy, so he should come to me quickly. - Hoseok whispered in Kihyun's ear, before the youngest hugged him back and tried to squeeze him.

\- I'm here. Thank you. - Kihyun said, happy to be in Wonho's arm again. It felt just like home.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave kudos!


End file.
